


January Prompt 02: Slant

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: January Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, I didn't mean for that to happen, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Persistent Stiles Stilinski, Prompt Fic, This series is apparently all going to be linked together, flash!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: It’s not Stiles' fault he got shipped off to live with his aunt when he got his first heat. He missed so much while he was gone, and he damn well expects that his best friend is going to share all the deets he needs to know.





	January Prompt 02: Slant

“So are you going to give me the goss on him, Scotty, or am I going to have to talk to Danny, who’ll talk to Kira, who’ll withhold sexual favors until you give me the goss on him?”

It’s not Stiles' fault he got shipped off to live with his aunt when he got his first heat. He missed so much while he was gone, and he damn well expects that his best friend is going to share all the deets he needs to know.

Scott scowls and leans forward again, reaching into the cage with a fresh bowl of food. Stiles snorts at the face the cat makes in what is apparently very much _not_ thanks. It’s almost as sour as the one Scott had made when Stiles first asked him about Derek Hale.

The look Scott has on his face when he turns back around is less _this topic stinks_ and more _serious business is serious_.

“What I’m going to give you is advice. You should find a different place to study. You’ve got to be spending, what? Fifty bucks a week on coffee at Grind Goal? You can always do it here if you don’t want to be at home alone. I’ll clear off the extra desk across from Deaton’s. What’s the use of working to help your dad if all you spend your pay on is Finstock’s cakes?”

Stiles is going to have to be a little bit more tenacious with this line of inquiry if he’s going to actually get anywhere. Derek Hale was a hot teenager as far as Stiles can remember of the year or two they both went to public school in Beacon Hills. The wolf is damn fine now, that’s for sure. Scott knows just about as much as a non-Hale is going to about the alpha, and he’s going to just have to wolf-up and share with Stiles, no matter how distasteful he finds it.

“Firstly, Scott, I haven’t paid for a thing at the cafe since I fixed Coach’s WiFi. Apparently he can’t go without access to his sports-pack and or movie-pack even during the working day.”

Scott rolls his eyes and opens the next cage. This cat looks not quite as pissed-off to see him. Almost.

“That much caffeine can’t be healthy, either way, man. You need to look after, your —” he flaps a hand in the direction of Stiles’ stomach, but apparently can’t actually say womb, “— you know what.”

“My _you know what_ and I thank you for your concern, and would like you to know that I’ve already had a very detailed and slightly distressing lecture from Coach on the matter, and get served not more than two caffeinated drinks a day there, okay?” Stiles presses off the wall he’s leaning against and follows Scott the few steps into the next room. The dogs look friendlier, mostly. “Secondly, if you’re so damn concerned for my reproductive future then the best thing you can do for me is tell me about the fine alpha-ness that is Derek Hale. You won’t even tell me what it is about him that pisses you off so much.”

Scott stops, dead, then turns and looks at Stiles. His eyes flash beta-yellow as he says, “He’s a Hale.”

Stiles blinks. Really?

“Dude. It is so not his fault that his wild-child uncle went on an aconite-tainted bad trip and bit a bunch of kids because of it. It’s not even really his uncle’s fault, you know that. He was exonerated. After it all the Hale Pack taught you, and the others, how to be good wolves. They’ve done nothing but try to help you since.”

“Fine. But the guy’s so grumpy.”

“He’s always smiling when he’s with his niece.”

“He smells bad.”

“To your beta-nose, maybe.”

“He’s only ever dated women.”

“His Stalkbook profile says he’s an be-ome oriented bisexual.”

That had made Stiles squeal when he’d seen it. He’d thought the same as Scott — that the guy was a be-ome or maybe even tri-oriented heterosexual — but Stiles had suffered through another, far more welcome, lecture from Coach Finstock about the fact that one of these days he’d like to see Derek _mated to a nice young man or woman, ‘cause the kid really deserved it and had thighs that were wasted on life as a single alpha_. The Stalkbook profile just backed that up, honestly.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now, I need the goss, Scott. He’s hot. He’s adorable with his niece. He smells fucking amazing. He’s single. This is all I know. I need to know more.”

Scott’s shoulders slump a little, and Stiles knows he’s won.

♠

_slant (v): to have or be influenced by a subjective point of view, bias, personal feeling or inclination, etc._

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty-one prompts in thirty-one days, based on a prompt table that can be found on my [Dreamwidth](https://inkandblade.dreamwidth.org/10803.html) and my [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/403806). 
> 
> ♠


End file.
